The journey
by salllzy
Summary: They had been raised by their grandfather, they had put off their Pokemon journey for years. At 16 years of age they were going to do it, there would be no more waiting around. They would take the Pokemon world by storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon and no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- the only thing that is owned by us is the original characters. This is Co written by imaginary Raine, who helped this idea come to life. While we already have two stories this one is something from our childhoods and will always have a special meaning to us. **

**Story will also contain Slash, het and Yuri. If you do not like any of those then don't read, any and all flames will be used to roast marshmellows while the two of us continue to plot.**

"Normal talking."

"_Pokemon speech." _

Pokedex

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The sun rose over the trees as it bathed the small town in an orange glow, slowly the people began to awaken and go about their day. However this was no ordinary town, in this town lived humans and Pokemon side by side, each helping one and other out. Each day there was something new happening and each day was different even if the people and Pokemon were still the same, no one knew how Pokemon were created and no one knew just how they came to be all anyone knew was they were here to stay.

In the Kanto region next to a small town called Pallet town was another town, surrounded by trees. However it was because of this that people tended to forget that there was another two next to Pallet town, even the people of Pallet town sometimes forgot that there was another town next to theirs. The small town of Katli was normally peaceful and everyone knew each other, people had grown up with one and other.

Grandfathers, grandmothers, fathers, mothers and even friends. They had all grown up with one and other, and even though they fought like anyone would do as a whole the town was still there for one and other, and even though the town was small it didn't stop the children from going on Pokemon journeys, it didn't stop them from dreaming about becoming a Pokemon champion or a Pokemon master, it didn't stop their families from worrying and it didn't stop people from wanting to take over the world.

As a flock of Pidgeys flew over the houses people began to leave their homes and go about their daily business, however there was already someone up and he had been up long before any of the other townspeople, his hands were covered in dirt and next to him was a basket filled with berries.

"That's the last of them."

Henry Black was an albino, while it had been a shock to many of the townspeople they had grown used to his appearance and accepted him for who he was, long white hair was tied back in a ponytail as he used the back of his hand to wipe his forehead.

"Henry come on! We are going to be late!"

Micaela was Henry's older sister, she had purple eyes and jet black hair and if Henry hadn't been born an albino he would have looked liked his older sister, however it looked as if fate had not liked him. Not that either of them minded it made it easier to tell them apart, Micaela came out of the house and was holding two eggs. The brother and sister duo had found the eggs when they had been wandering through the forest looking for berries to make into pokeblocks and poke jam, while they were well loved by any and all Pokemon it was hard to make the jam as the berries had to be fresh otherwise they would lose whatever healing properties they had. While turning the berries into jam was a time consuming task it was a fun one, after all there was always some left over and they would all enjoy some. Although their grandfather's Ninetails seemed to enjoy it far more than they did, although it wasn't that surprising as wild Pokemon lived off berries.

"Coming!"

Henry quickly stood up and turned to greet his sister.

"Mica, looking as lovely as ever."

Micaela rolled her eyes at her brother and began walking back into the house, the eggs safely still tucked in her arms.

"We told Professor Oak we would be there soon."

The reason they were going to visit Professor Oak was because they were going to get their starter Pokemon and go out on their own Pokemon journey, and even though they were 16 and far older than some of the others that went out on the journey at 10. They had still decided that they were going to do it, after all they knew that they only lived once and they were going to enjoy every moment of their life, no matter how long or short it was. Micaela passed Henry his egg and he smiled when he felt it move slightly, while they had no idea what Pokemon was inside of the eggs they were looking forwards to seeing them hatch.

The two of them began walking to Pallet town and both of them enjoyed the walk, while they had done research about what started Pokemon they would receive they didn't know for certain which one they would pick, they didn't know what Pokemon was in the eggs and while they were excited to find out they didn't want to have a Pokemon that would bully the baby one. Not only would it not be fair it could also cause problems later on down the line, their grandfather had raised them since their parents had went missing some 6 years ago, it was part of the reason as to why they had waited so long before going out on the Pokemon journey but they weren't going to put it off any longer.

"Fire, grass and water. Which one will you pick?"

Purple eyes looked at Henry as he moved the egg around in his arms, Henry hummed as he thought over which one he would pick and if he was honest with himself he had no real idea which one he would pick.

"Not sure, I'm playing wait and see."

Micaela nodded her head as she wrapped the blanket around the egg slightly tighter, she didn't want the egg getting cold and anything happening to the baby Pokemon inside, she wasn't sure what she would do if anything happened to it. Not after she had cared for the egg for so long, she knew that it was her maternal instincts but their own mother had left them, and then the Pokemon's mother had left them, so in a way she would be the little one's mother.

"Same."

The two of them began humming as they walked through the trees, their eggs safely in their arms. While the two of them may look normal there was nothing normal about them, for years they had been physics. Everyone in their family for as long as anyone was able to remember had been one, their great grandfather was one and it had just continued on from there. The grandfather had taught them how to control their abilities making sure that they didn't invade people's thoughts, it had been a bit of a problem when they had been younger as neither of them had been able to stop themselves from hearing everyone's thoughts.

With a lot of time and patience they had learned how to control it, and while they had not been able to master their abilities they could now understand Pokemon, which had been a relief to them. With them now understanding what Pokemon were saying they knew how to look after them, after all how could they know that a Pokemon was poisoned if they couldn't understand what they were saying?

It had helped out a lot and they had managed to save all sorts of Pokemon, and each time they did manage to save one they felt better about themselves, it wasn't about using their powers or about the fact that they could use such powers, it was because they were helping both people and Pokemon. Although they had to keep their abilities hidden most of the time it didn't stop them from helping people out.

"I wonder what type of Pokemon they will be, we know that they are grass, water and fire. But what will they be? Will they be a Bulbasaur or something else? Each region has different starter Pokemon but they are still the three basic ones."

If there was one thing Micaela loved about her brother it was if something needed to be explained, the explanation was short sweet and to the point. However sometimes he would often go on a little too much and leave people confused, Micaela would just roll her eyes when he began confusing people. It was how he kept people at arms length, well people not from the town as everyone in the town seemed to love the two of them. Not that Micaela could blame them, they were quite awesome.

"I hope there is a Charmander."

Henry rolled his eyes, but he knew that his sister loved fire Pokemon with a passion and she had learned most things about them, and even though they were just starting out on their journey they had been preparing for years, and even though they had to put it off several times this time they were going to do it. Henry rolled his eyes, but he knew that his sister loved fire Pokemon with a passion and she had learned most things about them, and even though they were just starting out on their journey they had been preparing for years, and even though they had to put it off several times this time they were going to do it.

The two of them continued to walk through the grass, while it wasn't homes for the Pokemon they still had to be careful as the sounds of the grass moving could cause the nearby Pokemon to come and see what was going on, something that they didn't want to happen as they had no real way of defending themselves or capturing a Pokemon, the last thing either of them wanted was anything to happen to the eggs that they were carrying.

"Pallet town should be coming up."

The two of them continued to walk at a slow speed being careful so they didn't damage the eggs in any way, they had no idea how durable their eggs were and they didn't want to take the risk that they could end up damaging them should they run. Even though the walk between the two towns was a short one, that didn't mean there wasn't any Pokemon. Since the two towns were surrounded by trees and grass, there was no shortage of Pokemon and many people who would walk between the two towns would often find themselves being attacked by a wild Pokemon. Micaela raised her free hand as she pointed in front of them.

"There is pallet town!"

Henry nodded his head and the two of them began to pick up their pace slightly, while they had increased their speed they were still mindful of where they were walking as they knew that the path was used by Pokemon and people but it was Pokemon that used the dirt path more on a daily basis and they didn't want to run into one just yet, after all they had no real way of defending themselves or any way to catch the Pokemon either and while they could out run a Pokemon they had no real way of knowing if the could or not. As soon as they entered the town the two of them let out a almost silent sigh of relief, they had made it to the town without any problems so far.

"There is Professor Oak's lab."

A few feet in front of them was a building that was surrounded by a fence, it was clear that it was to keep Pokemon in and people out, while it wasn't uncommon for people to steal Pokemon people knew better than to try and steal from a Pokemon professor as they didn't know just how strong the Pokemon living in the lab were. That didn't mean that people didn't try, they did and more often than not the failed to capture any Pokemon, instead they ended up black and blue from the attacks that they had received from the Pokemon. The two of them walked up to the building and looked at it, Henry gently moved the Pokemon egg in his arms before he took a deep breath.

"Ready?"

Micaela nodded her head, her eyes were like steel as she pushed open the door and looked around. Tables were filled with paperwork, Pokedexs were scattered around their different designs telling the two of them that they weren't from the Kanto region, the two of them continued to look around their eyes wide as they took in the mess that was the professors Pokemon lab.

"Hello? Professor Oak?"

The two of them jumped slightly when they heard a thud followed by some muttering, the brother and sister shared a look.

"Ah! You two must be Henry and Micaela, your grandfather told me you were coming over."

The two of them shared a smile at the mention of their grandfather, while the man had many good stories about his days as a Pokemon trainer he was also strict when it came to their abilities, as not many people were physic and he didn't want them to abuse their power.

"Here we have three pokeballs, in each one of them is a Pokemon. Grass."

Oak opened the pokeball and a green Pokemon with a giant bulb on it's back, came out of the pokeball. Sleepy red eyes looked around the room as he tried to figure out just why he had been called out of the pokeball.

"Bublaaaa." _"What?" _

Henry and Micaela knelt down to get a better look at the Pokemon, red eyes locked onto the two of them and they felt themselves being pinned into place. They both had the feeling that the Pokemon in front of them didn't like them at all, the two of them wrapped their arms around their eggs tighter as they glared at the arrogant grass Pokemon.

"Perhaps Bulbasaur isn't for either of you."

Oak took the next pokeball and opened it, a bright white light left the two of them slightly dazed and blind for a few seconds. Brown eyes were wide with excitement as the small orange Pokemon began looking around the room, the small flame on it's tail getting bigger every time it saw something new.

"This is Charmander, as you can see he is a fire type Pokemon."

She lifted it so they could lock eyes. She tilted her head to one side. The Charmander copied her. She tilted to the other. Again, the baby Pokémon imitated her. "Chaaar~" "_Mama!" _

"Oh, aren't an adorable little thing?" She cooed and embraced it, rubbing her cheek against orange ones. The Charmander released a deep growl from the back of it's throat as it wiggled down and Charmander tackled into Micaela and nearly knocked the two of them to the floor. A deep growl left the Charmander as it continued to get comfortable in Micaela's embrace.

"Well it looks like Charmander chose you and not the other way around!"

Oak and Henry laughed as they watched Micaela try to push the Charmander off her while she stood up, but all that kept happening was it kept clinging to her legs every time she moved, it was clear that Charmander didn't want to be parted from Micaela. Oak held the last ball and Henry knew that this Pokemon was the one for him, while he knew that it would be a water type he was eager to see just what type it was. A bright white light entered the small room as the Pokemon came about the ball by itself.

"Squ, Squirtle!" "_Ma? Mama!" _

Henry felt his heart go out to the small blue Pokemon, they could all see that it wanted to curl back up into it's shell and not come back out again, Micaela held Charmander in one arm while her other one held the egg out of Charmander's reach as it was clear that the baby Pokemon wanted to play with the egg.

Brown eyes looked around the room warily, it was clear to everyone that the small Pokemon was shy and didn't like being around so many people. Charmander began wiggling and Micaela put Charmander down on to the floor, after a few seconds Charmander walked over to Squirtle and held it's claw out.

"Charrrr." "_Hello."_

The Squirtle jumped and then looked for somewhere to hide, Micaela his her smile behind the egg as she watched the Squirtle hide behind her brother who was kneeling on the floor with his egg. The Squirtle stayed hidden behind Henry as he looked at the very curious Charmander.

"Charrr, Char, Char, Charmander?" "_Not going to hurt you, just want to play! Will you play with me?" _

Squirtle poked it's head from around Henry's side as it looked at the Charmander that was staring at it intently, it was clear that the Charmander wanted an answer. Oak cleared his throat and broke the staring contest between the two of them, Henry stood up and made sure that he was still within a few feet of Squirtle as the Pokemon seemed to be clinging to him.

"Now then, here are you six pokeballs and your Pokedex. Why don't you scan the two of them?"

Micaela opened up her Pokedex and looked at Charmander, a mechanical female voice came from the speaker.

"Charmander, the lizard Pokemon"

Michaela looked at the Pokemon as she frowned, she already knew that much. She looked back at Charmander again and the voice continued.

"Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail, The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. Also the flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely."

That was a lot more helpful than just it's name, but why was there such a big pause in-between it's name and the information? Oak gave a smile before he asked.

"What gender is Charmander?"

Michaela looked back at the Pokedex as it answered.

"Male."

Well that helped a lot more as well, as she could no longer all Charmander it. Although she wondered if all starter Pokemon were male, or maybe it had something to do with the eggs? Maybe if they were below a certain temperature then they were male and above it they were female? Or maybe the females were rare than the males, it was something that Micaela wanted to look at, how did different genders react to things and were females rare than males?

Henry looked at his Pokedex before he looked at Squirtle, he waited for the Pokedex lid to move, a mechanical male voice came out of the Pokedex as it began analysing Squirtle.

"Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon."

Henry raised his eyebrows as he looked at Squirtle, well that was kind of obvious as there was a shell on it's back, before he could make some kind of snaky remark the Pokedex continued.

"After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerful sprays foam from its mouth. Also the shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient, prodding fingers will bounce off it. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds."

Henry nodded his head as he thought over the information he had just got, while it wasn't a lot it gave him some idea of what to do and what not to do. He looked at his Pokedex before asking.

"What gender is Squirtle?"

The Pokedex bleeped for a few moments before the voice came back.

"Female."

Henry gaped for a few moments as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that it was a female, although it might explain the overly shy nature of the Pokemon, not that he was going to say anything with Micaela in the area he rather liked living. Oak smiled at the two before he gave them some pokeballs.

"These six pokeballs should help you, although you will be able to buy different ones and in some regions you can even make pokeballs."

Micaela took her six pokeballs before giving the other six to Henry who took them with a small frown, and Micaela knew why. Who would want to be cooped up in a small space? They wouldn't do it to a human so why was it fair to do it to a Pokemon? But then again pokeballs were mainly used for transportation, however that didn't mean that they had to like the whole idea of pokeballs even though they had grown up learning about them.

"Professor can you take a look at our eggs please?"

Micaela passed Oak her egg first and the professor began looking over the eggs and scanning it.

"Well it certainly seems to be in very good shape! At this rate it should hatch sometime soon."

Micaela gave a happy smile as Oak handed her egg back to her, Charmander quickly began pulling at her trouser leg as he demanded to come up.

"Char!" "_Up!" _

Micaela rolled her eyes and she looked at her brother, a small smile played on her lips as her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Reminds me of you."

Henry huffed as Oak looked over his egg, however the professor frowned as he continued to scan the egg.

"Is everything alright?"

Oak looked at the teen that was stood before him, his was biting his bottom lip so hard that he was drawing blood, Squirtle was clinging to his leg as he looked straight at the Pokemon professor.

"With how long the egg was left unattended I am surprised that it didn't die, as it stands the Pokemon that will hatch from it will be weak and most likely prone to illness."

He wished that he had good news for the teen, it was clear that he loved the egg and it was clear that he had been looking after the egg to the best of his abilities but sadly this was part of life and with how long the little one had been left alone Oak was very shocked that it hadn't died sooner.

"Is there anything that can be done?"

Oak shook his head and gave the teen a small smile, his eyes were filled with sadness and understanding. It was always hard for a trainer to lose a Pokemon be they egg or not.

"I am afraid not lad, all I can say is you keep doing what you have been and hope for the best."

Henry nodded his head and gently took the egg with slightly shaking hands, however before either Micaela or Oak could say anything he had ran out of the Pokemon lab. Micaela watched him leave with sad eyes, she knew how hard it was for him and she knew that she would do the same thing if she had just been told that, still there was some hope and she hoped that he would be able to find it.

"Don't worry professor, if his Pokemon are anything like him they will be strong."

Oak looked at Micaela and tried to smile, but found it hard to do so. After all he had just nearly crushed Henry's dreams and it wasn't his dreams of becoming a Pokemon master or anything like that, it was his dream of hatching his first ever egg successfully. Something that looked near impossible.

"I hope so, Micaela. I really do hope so."

~~~ Henry ~~~~

He hadn't though about anything when he had ran, all he could hear in his mind was those words going around and around in his head.

_I am surprised that it didn't die._

He came next to a river and stopped, his hands were shaking as he looked at the egg that was still next to him. He couldn't blame the little one, it was innocent in all of this he could however blame the people that had chased it's mother and father away from the nest, they had no right!

"It's okay, I have got you little one."

He gently rubbed the egg and felt something tug at his shirt sleeve, he looked at curious brown eyes and felt some of his worry melt away.

"Worried about me as well?"

The Squirtle nodded her head, there was a seriousness about her as she looked at the egg.

"Squi, squir. Squirtle!" "_Don't worry everything will be alright, you will see!" _

Henry chuckled and picked her up before placing her on his lap and gently stroking her head, his eyes looked out at the river. He smiled as he saw all of the Pokemon swimming and having fun, while he was sad that his little one might not be able to do that he would be happy if the egg hatched, if his little one could do that then there was hope.

"_Help me!" _

Henry jerked and looked over to the river his eyes widened as he saw a Feebas in the water, he could see that it was injured and that was the reason as to why it wasn't swimming.

"Why is a Feebas here? They live in the Hoenn region."

"_Help me, please!" _

Before they had anytime to think Squirtle jumped into the river and began swimming towards the injured Feebas, Henry watched as his Squirtle continued swimming towards the Feebas. Although you could find some Kanto Pokemon in Hoenn it wasn't like you could easily catch a Feebas, and most people didn't bother to catch one because of how the looked. But what most people tended to forget was Feebas evolved like many other Pokemon, Henry bit his lip as he waited for the two of them at the edge of the river.

"Don't you do that again!"

The small Squirtle looked unashamed as she looked at the Feebas, then back to Henry.

"Squir?" "_Why?" _

Henry sighed and quickly grabbed hold of Squirtle before pulling her into a hug, his hands quickly began running all over her, Squirtle huffed but let him check her over. Red eyes moved to the injured Feebas as he began rooting around in his bag for anything that he could use, he pulled out a small glass jar and opened it. He watched as both Feebas and Squirtle perked up at the smell, his lips quirked into a smile as he dipped his finger into the blue goop.

"Here try and eat this."

The Feebas struggled to move and Henry frowned even more, just what had happened to it? It was very clear that whatever had happened had badly injured it and the fact that it was a Hoenn Pokemon in the middle of a Kanto river didn't bode good news at all. Henry picked up the injured Feebas and began feeding it the blue goop making sure that the Feebas was eating all of it.

"Feeling better?"

Before Feebas could even say anything Henry had to snatch the glass jar away from the Squirtle that had began to eat the blue goop inside, Henry gave a put on sigh as he looked at his guilty Pokemon.

"I take it you like the Oran berry jam then?"

Squirtle nodded her head and a big smile was on her face as she looked at her trainer, Henry laughed as he began cleaning her up.

"Some how I get the feeling that you are my sister in Pokemon form."

The Squirtle just smiled at him and he shook his head, he looked at the Feebas and wondered why it was so far away from the Hoenn region, it just didn't make any sense!

"You're a long way from home little one."

The Feebas looked at him with sad eyes.

"Fee, Feeba, Feebas." "_My trainer didn't want me any more because I haven't evolved yet." _

Henry shook his head in disgust as he picked up the Feebas, he watched as Squirtle picked up the egg and held it firmly in her paws.

"Lets go back to professor Oak he might know what to do."

With both the Feebas and egg secure the four of them began making their way back to Pallet town, the four of them made quick work of the short journey. When they got to the town Henry smiled as he saw Micaela waiting for them.

"Henry…What is going on?"

Henry moved the Feebas slightly before looking at his sister, his eyes were hard and he shook his head.

"Someone thought it would be a good idea to catch a Feebas then release it when it didn't evolve not caring about the state of their Pokemon before releasing it."

Micaela scowled and she looked over the Feebas, she could easily see what her brother meant. Who ever had had it before Henry had found him or her, Feebas was clearly in bad shape.

"I take it you are going to see professor Oak then?"

Henry nodded his head and Micaela smiled before she began walking with her brother, she looked at the egg that Squirtle was holding and wondered just how the small female was able to get the egg off her brother, if he was protective before she dreaded to think what he would be like now. Micaela held her egg tightly in her arms as she walked next to her brother.

"Have you given some thought into what type of battle you will do?"

Henry nodded his head as they approached the Pokemon lab, he glanced down at Squirtle who was calmly carrying the egg.

"Yeah, I think I might enter into doubles. That is if you want to."

Micaela smiled and nodded her head.

"I was going to suggest that as well, I mean neither of us really know how to battle by ourselves and we have always had someone else there with us. Normally it's you for me and me for you."

Henry gave a grin as he looked at his sister, he knew what she meant. They had done nearly everything together and he had hoped that they would do battling together as well and he had been glad when she had agreed to it, although doubles would be harder than singles they both knew that it would be worth it. Hopefully. The two of them pushed open the door and jumped slightly when they heard a throat being cleared, the two of them whirled around and looked at the professor who was standing behind them.

"I take it everything is alright now?"

The two of them nodded and Henry slightly moved the Feebas in his arms.

"Oh? A Feebas in this region?"

Henry stiffly nodded his head.

"Me and Lucy found this Feebas floating down the river. From what we were able to gather it's trainer didn't want it any more as it showed signs of battle before we were able to patch it up."

Oak's eyes became slightly darker as he took the Feebas off Henry, the Feebas moved slightly but they all heard the pained whine that came from it. This time it wasn't just Henry whose eyes darkened, the newly named Lucy gave a growl which sounded far deeper than what it should have been considering she was a female. Charmander's flame on the end of it's tail began to flicker at a dangerous rate, Micaela scowled and clenched her fists.

"Lets see if we can get you fixed up."

With that Oak turned around and began grabbing potions as he went about healing the injured Feebas, however it quickly became apparent that there was far more injuries than what they had first thought. Charmander had wandered over to where Squirtle was still stood with the egg, she growled lightly at him and he held his paws up in defence.

"Charrrr, Charm, Charmander!" "_Hey, easy just seeing if you needed any help!" _

Squirtle stopped growling and gave the male Charmander a wary look, it was very clear that she didn't trust the other Pokemon with the care of the egg. Micaela started laughing as she looked at what the two of them were doing, it looked like her brother picked a mother hen for a Pokemon, although she had the feeling that the Squirtle was like her.

"So why the name Lucy?"

Henry looked up from his bag, when had he grabbed that? Although they were both prepared for nearly every situation Micaela couldn't remember seeing him grab his bag, not then again they were both excited to get their first Pokemon not counting their eggs.

"it just feels right you know?"

Micaela rolled her eyes before looking back at her Charmander that seemed to be trying to take the egg off Lucy, either that or he was flirting with her. While she may not know much about breeding she knew that both fire and water types didn't really get along well, or maybe it was the way that their trainers raised them? Either way Micaela knew that she would have to keep an eye on her Charmander.

"Scorch get over here and leave Lucy alone!"

The newly name Scorch gave her a wounded look as he slowly made his way over to Micaela, he looked every inch of a defeated love sick male, the brother and sister duo struggled not to laugh. Oak watched the four of them interact, he knew that they were physic after all he was friends with their grandfather and had been friends with Richard for almost 40 years. Even though it had took him ten years for Richard to tell him that he was a physic he wouldn't have it any other way, even though sometimes the man could be a hard arse but then again their family had been kicked out of many towns for being physic and it was a very closely guarded secret. It was no shock that they wouldn't tell him about their powers, but then again they had no idea that he already knew about their powers.

While they may look slightly different he could tell that they were similar to their grandfather, respecting all life even those that shouldn't be respected. Oak knew that there were people who would abuse and use Pokemon, he knew that not everyone treated Pokemon right but looking at Micaela and Henry he knew that no matter what would happen they would still treat their Pokemon with love and respect, something that warmed his heart.

"It looks like Feebas is all healed up."

Their shoulders slumped with relief as he gave them the good news, well it wasn't so much as good new but rather information. He knew that they were worried they didn't have to say anything but it was clear as day to him, after all they used the same masks that their grandfather used so it was no shock that he could read them so easily. Even though Richard had spent far longer perfecting his mask, Samuel Oak was still able to see the real man behind the mask, was still able to see the worry and anger that he kept hidden from everyone else.

"That's good news professor."

Oak gave the two of them a smile and chuckled as he watched both Charmander and Squirtle move to the newly healed Feebas who was warily looking at them. It was clear that while the Feebas knew Squirtle and trusted her somewhat it was still wary of Charmander despite the fact that the small Pokemon just wanted to play with it, he watched as Lucy growled at Charmander every time he got a little too close to the egg and it wasn't as if he could blame her.

He was very surprised that the egg had been able to survive for this long, he had no idea just why the nest had been abandoned and he knew he wouldn't like the answer, but like with all bad things in the world there was some good and he was looking at two of the most purest people that he had ever seen. He knew that the two of them would go far and he knew that no matter what was thrown their way they would overcome it, Oak continued to watch them and he knew that everything would be alright.

"What will happen to Feebas now?"

Oak looked at the Feebas who was trying to get away from Scorch as he tried to pick up the Feebas and give it a piggy back around the room, Squirtle was glowering at the small fire Pokemon as he nearly walked into her egg a few times, although it wasn't really her egg but rather Henry's that didn't mean that she wasn't going to look after it as if it was her own.

"Well it depends if anyone will take him or her, if not then we may release him or her back into the wild."

Micaela frowned and looked at her brother who was happily playing with Lucy, Micaela knew that the Feebas would most likely go back into the wild and end up getting caught again and while it might end up with a better trainer than the last one there was no telling how many times it would go through the whole getting caught then released again routine. It would be cruel to do that to a Pokemon and not only that it would end up hating humans and should the Feebas evolve he or she might go out of his or her way to attack humans. Micaela could see the problem and she knew that they could prevent the problem before it got that far, she turned to Oak and grinned.

"Hey professor what do you think of this?"

Oak walked closer to her and Micaela began whispering her plan into his ear, by the time she was finished the two of them were smiling happily.

"That might just work."

Soon it was time for the two of them to head back to their home, and while they were sad to go they had made some new friends as well. Henry pulled out a glass jar and handed it to Oak.

"Oran berry jam, it should help for any fights that the Pokemon get into, just don't give them too much."

Oak laughed and waved as he watched them disappear from his line of sight, he looked at the glass jar and smiled.

"Those two will go far, of that I am sure."

Oak turned around and went back into his Pokemon lab, only to be swarmed by Pokemon that were all after the Oran berry jam.

~~~~Micaela and Henry ~~~~

The two of them were making their way back to their home, and while it was sunny and a warm day their eggs were still wrapped up in blankets, even though the blankets didn't make that much of a difference it still kept them from getting too cold. Scorch and Lucy were walking beside their trainers the two baby Pokemon were looking at everything with awe, it was clear that hey hadn't spent much time outside.

But that wasn't so shocking because the two of them were still baby Pokemon then their immune system wouldn't have been fully developed, which meant that they would of stayed inside until they were able to go outside, and it looked like they were enjoying every moment of it. Micaela smiled as she watched Scorch look at a tree with awe and wonder. While it made her sad that he had spent so much time inside she was happy that he was able to see everything with her.

"Scorch looks happy."

Micaela nodded her head, and gave a small laugh when she watched Scorch prod a bush that was next to the tree.

"He is, but it's sad that he has spent so much time inside."

Scorch prodded Lucy on the head and then ran away, leaving a fuming Lucy behind him. Lucy gave a small war cry before she chased after him. The two trainers watched as their Pokemon chased each other around, Scorch was teasing Lucy and Lucy kept rising to the bait. Micaela shook her head and she continued walking, she turned around and looked at her brother who was laughing at the two Pokemon.

"Coming?"

With that Micaela turned around and continued walking to Katli town, she heard the sound of footsteps and resisted the urge to smile. While she did smile, she knew that they wouldn't take to kindly to her smiling at the fact that she was going to leave them. Not that she really would, she knew there would be a time when they wouldn't be together anymore and she knew that each person led a different life and no two people were the same just like Pokemon. You could be the same species but never the same, still she was going to enjoy this for as long as she was able to do so.

Lucy rolled her brown eyes at her trainer, honestly couldn't he see that his sister was joking? She wasn't really going to leave him behind although she did have to admit that the look on Scorch's face was very funny and she wished that she could see it again, she looked at the egg that her trainer was carrying and could feel the life inside the gg, she knew that it was still alive. In what state she couldn't say but Lucy knew that the Pokemon inside of the egg was still alive and if she had her way it would continue to stay that way.

Scorch ran beside his trainer, he had such a lovely trainer and wondered why couldn't more trainers be like Micaela? She was kind, sweet, funny and loving. He wouldn't have picked her if she wasn't a good trainer, she reminded him of his own mother. Or what he could vaguely remember, what most humans didn't know was there was a bond between mother and egg, it was how the females of their race were able to tell whose egg belonged to who. While it wasn't uncommon for them to adopt eggs that had been left there wasn't the same bond that a nest mother and her egg had, Scorch knew that when Micaela had her own eggs she would be a wonderful nest mother. But for now? Well he was going to be the best big brother that anyone had ever seen, that and annoy Lucy, she was so easy to rile up.

They arrived at the town in a very short amount of time, considering it took them nearly an hour to get to Pallet town and considering the towns were next to each other?

Well it was safe to say that they had taken the long way to Pallet town, not that any of them had really minded. However they were eager to begin their journey, to go out into the world and see what it had to offer them. Micaela and Henry perked up when they saw their grandfather stood in the garden a soft smile on his normally stern face.

"I see the two of you got your Pokemon then."

Micaela nodded her head and placed her hand on Scorch's head.

"Yep, this is Scorch."

Luna, their grandfather's Ninetails came out of the house and looked at the two new Pokemon, she gave each of them a sniff before she sneezed and shook her head. Luna walked back to Richard and sat down next to his legs while staring at the new Pokemon, Henry chuckled and looked at Lucy.

"This little lady is Lucy."

Luna turned her nose up at Lucy and Lucy began glowering at the fire Pokemon, it would have been scary if it had been on any other Pokemon, but as it was it looked like a soaking wet Eevee trying to dry off, either that or Lucy had been electrocuted by a Pikachu. Richard chuckled at Luna's antics before he looked at his grandchildren, to him it seemed like only yesterday that he was teaching them how to walk and talk after their parents had left them.

Oh he had told them that they went missing on a cruise but that wasn't the truth, no the truth was that their father had left their mother and she had turned to drink because she couldn't cope with the two of them. One week later she had dumped them on his doorstep and he hadn't heard from her again, even though she had been his daughter he despised her actions. The twins had never been to blame, they couldn't even remember their father, so why had she blamed them?

But that hadn't changed the fact that he had been left to raise two, two year olds. Of course the townspeople had tried to help him and they had managed but Henry had been such a quiet child and it was clear that he didn't like people, Richard was never really sure but he had the feeling that something had been done to him. Nearly every toddler he had met, had been loud noisy and full of life, Micaela had tried to drag her brother into games. But more often than not she played with the other children by herself, but Richard knew that if saw either his daughter or son in law again he would show just why he was a master at physic powers. But the thing he remembered the most was the joy that he felt, when they told him that they loved him, would he read them a bedtime story. Would he teach them about Pokemon and the different types, it may have taken him years to draw Henry out of his shell and it may have taken him even longer to get Micaela to stop breaking people's noses every time they said one bad word about her brother. But it had been worth it.

Every smile, every tear, every story that he had ever told them he would treasure. He knew that he couldn't stop them from going on this journey, he knew that no matter what he did they would still love him and at the end of the day they would come back to him because he was their family, so yes while he was sad to see them leave he knew that they would be back. Richard jumped as two sets of arms wrapped around him, he looked into red and violet eyes as they looked at him knowingly.

"You know we will be back, your our family and nothing will change that."

Henry nodded his head and looked at the man that had raised him, that had kissed each and every one of their cuts, bruises and patched them up when a kiss wouldn't fix it.

"Besides we won't be leaving until tomorrow, it's too late to set off now."

Richard gave a hearty laugh as he looked at the two of them, the world had better watch out because they would take it by storm, and he was going to watch and laugh as they did so.

"Why don't we get your stuff packed now and we can all have one last family meal together?"

The two of them nodded their heads while Luna glared at the younger Pokemon, she understood that they were her pups Pokemon, she wasn't blind but they would learn their place. After all Richard was the alpha and it was her duty as the alpha female to make sure that there would be no harm coming to her cubs, with a final growl Luna turned around and walked into the hose, she gave a brief huff of happiness as she heard the three of them laughing.

Scorch and Lucy looked at how happy they were and they knew that then and there they would do anything to see their trainers this happy all the time, after all they were their trainers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon and no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- the only thing that is owned by us is the original characters. This is Co written by imaginary Raine, who helped this idea come to life. While we already have two stories this one is something from our childhoods and will always have a special meaning to us. **

**Story will also contain Slash, het and Yuri. If you do not like any of those then don't read, any and all flames will be used to roast marshmellows while the two of us continue to plot.**

"Normal talking."

"_Pokemon speech." _

Pokedex

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

They had planned on leaving early and going to say goodbye to the town and all of it's people, but when the night came neither of them were able to sleep. It wasn't that they were nervous but rather they were excited, for the longest time they had someone else with them and now it would be just them. Henry and Micaela, Micaela and Henry. But even though they were excited they were also sad that they were leaving their grandfather behind, they knew that he would gladly go with them. However they didn't know what his health would be like they had still asked him anyway, the man had just laughed and shook his head.

"This journey is for the two of you and not me, I know that whatever the two of you will see it will help you grow."

The hadn't been able to argue when faced with that argument and that logic, that didn't mean that they didn't try to argue with him, he had just simply shot down each and every one of their arguments. In the end they had given up, but they could safely say that they did try it was arguing with their grandfather was like telling a Snorlax not to sleep. In short it was impossible. Still they had their bags ready, however before they had even stepped out of the front door they had been called back.

"I have something for you Micaela."

Aged hand passed over an egg, there was a smile playing on his lips as he looked at the wide eyed look that she gave him.

"It seems that Luna has a nest somewhere, she won't show anyone where it is. However she has given me this egg to give to you."

Micaela stroked the Ninetails before she took the egg and smiled, now she had two. While it would be more work she knew that it would be worth it, after all both her and Henry now had three Pokemon so they were even. She looked at Scorch who was still slightly sleepy and shook her head, it looked like he wasn't a morning Pokemon, but that was fine. She wasn't a morning person either, she looked at the egg and moved it to her other hand before she gave her grandfather a hug.

"Thank you grandfather."

The man grunted before he kissed her forehead, and smiled when she rubbed the top part of the egg. He knew that he had chosen well, when he had decided to give Micaela the egg. Although he wasn't sure what gender the Pokemon would be e knew for certain just what type it would be and he knew that Micaela had always wanted one, since she had been a little girl.

"Henry this is for you."

Henry took the book and looked at their grandfather, the man nodded his head and Henry opened the book and began flipping through the pages.

"It's a book on every berry that is safe to eat by both humans and Pokemon, it even has their effects and everything else! Thanks you!"

Lucy came walking into the room with Henry's egg wrapped up in about ten blankets, it was clear that the water Pokemon was taking no chances and was doing everything in her power to make sure that the egg survived. Henry shook his head in a fond manner and knelt down to pick up both of them.

"I see you have been busy."

Lucy nodded her head before the grip on the egg became tighter, it was clear that she didn't want anything to happen to the egg. Henry gave a small smile before he shook his head.

"Sorry, Lucy but this time the egg is going in the backpack."

Lucy growled at the thought of being separated from the egg but still nodded her head anyway, Scorch began prodding her.

"Char, Charrr, Charmander." "_Ha, ha you lost your egg." _

His eyes widened as he saw Micaela place her eggs into her backpack as well, it was very clear that he hadn't been counting on her to do that.

"The bags will give them some more protection and heat, it's not that we don't trust you. We do but right now these little guys need to keep warm."

Scorch pouted and walked away, it was clear to everyone just what he thought about the eggs going into the backpacks. Lucy looked at her companion and knew what he was going through, she walked beside him and leaned in close. While they both knew that they wouldn't get on very well, they could both understand each others pain. Micaela shook her head with a fond smile on her face, it was clear that those two would be a handful. Still she had two eggs now and her work load had doubled she found herself happy that she had been trusted with something so fragile as an egg.

"Do you have everything?"

Micaela closed the lid of her backpack and nodded her head, her eggs were safely tucked in her bag and they would be warmer in her bag than they would be if she was carrying them.

"Yep, got everything except the kitchen sink. Though it wasn't from lack of trying to be honest."

Richard shook his head and ruffled Micaela's hair ignoring her squawk of protest as she tried to push his hand away, Scorch came over and looked at the two of them. The Charmander shook his head before he walked away, it looked like he didn't want to get involved with whatever was going on.

"Char." "_Weird." _

Lucy shook her head and made her way over to Henry who was calmly stood off to the side, Lucy tilted her head and studied her human, he was uncomfortable with this and she wondered why. Still he was her human and she would help him open up. There would be a long way to go but Lucy knew that she would do it, besides she would have help.

Scorch looked at his trainer, he knew that by being with her he would get stronger. But it wasn't just strength that he wanted to get, he wanted to see things, he wanted to be able to see the world and everything it had to offer and being with Micaela would give him that and much more. Sure he would have to share her with the other Pokemon and her brother but he was fine with that, he may lose a battle but he knew that they would learn something from the lose.

So yes he was happy that they were together.

"Are we ready then?"

Lucy and Scorch turned and looked at their trainers, their backpacks were over their shoulders and they looked ready to go. The two Pokemon ran up to their trainers and stood next to them, Richard gave a sad smile as he looked at them.

"Make sure that you have everything, and I expect you to call me when you get to the next town."

Micaela and Henry nodded their heads before they turned around and began walking out of the town, just as they were about to leave the town the two of them turned around and began waving. Richard waved back as Luna came and sat next to him, Richard looked at his first Pokemon partner and sighed.

"You don't want them to go either."

Luna nodded her head and turned around, it was clear that she didn't want to see anymore it was hard enough that they knew that Micaela and Henry were leaving. But that didn't change the fact that Richard stood and watched them until he could no longer see them, he just hoped that they wouldn't meet their father on this journey.

~~~~~ Micaela and Henry ~~~~~

Micaela pulled out her map and looked at it, while they did have Pokedexs and a Pokenav she didn't want to take all the fun out of it by relying on technology to help them with everything, Micaela looked at the map and frowned before she turned the map the other way around. Once she found the right way she smiled and looked at it again before she spoke.

"We can either walk through Mild woods and spend some time training or we can follow this route and it will take us to the next town then to Pewter city, where our first gym is."

She looked at the group that was looking at the map with her, while going through mild woods would take more time it would give them more of a chance to train their Pokemon and see what moves they knew. It also gave them the chance to practice battling together, it would also give them more time to bond with their Pokemon as well.

"Mild woods would be best, gives us more time and we can prepare before going against the gym leader as well."

Micaela tilted her head to the side and looked at her brother before she asked.

"When did you get so smart?"

Henry squawked in protest as he tried to find some way to defend himself and not having much luck, Micaela laughed as she began walking, she was giving her brother no time to defend himself and not that he could because she would have another comeback before he could even blink. Still he could always try, and then get shot down. The two of them took the right turning instead of the left, the right one would take them straight to Mild woods were the former Pokemon professor Daniel lived.

The word former was used because the man was a drunk, he was drunk nearly every day of the week. However he was a genius it was why he had been able to hold onto his job for so long, while he may be a genius no one could deny that his drinking was a very big problem. In the end he retired and moved to Mild woods to get away from humans, there was also the problem of when he left there was about ten years worth of alcohol missing as well. While many people didn't concern themselves with him not one person could deny that if you wanted to know something then he was the person to go to. Even though he lived the middle of the woods it didn't stop people from going to see him, even if he had moved to the middle of the woods to get away from people.

Still they would be going right by his cottage in the woods and why they may not have to enter it, they had been told about his habit of throwing things. So while they would have to watch out for flying objects they would also need to keep an eye out for the Pokemon that lived in the woods as well, not only would they be able to catch one or two of them. They would also be able to get some battle experience in, but it wasn't just the experience they were after either, they weren't going to push their Pokemon to evolve or change but they were worried that they wouldn't be strong enough. They knew that some people and Pokemon picked on weaker ones, they knew that some trainers abused their Pokemon and shouldn't have them.

They wanted their Pokemon to be able to defend themselves should the need arise, and they hoped that they would never have to do that. But even though they might have to defend themselves the two of them knew that they would be able to do so.

"Alright so some training first then a break, followed by more training."

Micaela watched as they all nodded their heads before Lucy and Henry walked off to do some training, Micaela sighed she had no idea where he had walked off to, oh well if he needed her she would only need to follow the sound of a the girly screaming.

"Ready little guy?"

Scorch nodded his head a determined glint in his eyes as he looked at her, Micaela smiled and pulled out her Pokedex.

"Lets see what moves you know."

They had bother received prototype Pokedexs that would allow a person to learn more about a Pokemon, while it was still in the testing stages they had been given one to see how the normal trainer would react to having such power at their fingertips, Micaela wasn't stupid or blind she knew that some people would abuse the power that they had been given. Even though most trainers didn't care about what moves their Pokemon learned there were some that went out of their way to catch a Pokemon that already knew certain types of moves, instead of training their Pokemon themselves they would simply bypass that corner and in a way cheat.

Micaela didn't like that and she knew that the only way to bond with a Pokemon was through blood, sweat and tears. There was no cheating, no trying to get strong Pokemon by cheating. There was also the problem with people over breeding Pokemon and then selling them off, Micaela scowled as she thought about the smuggling ring that had been destroyed a few months ago. From what she had been able to gather there had been a group of people selling Kanto Pokemon to the highest bidder, there was also the fact that they had been stealing Pokemon eggs and then selling them. However each and everyone of the Pokemon that had been rescued from the smuggling ring had been a shiny Pokemon.

They had later learned that it had been a bunch of powerful and wealthy people buying the Pokemon simply for how they looked and hadn't taken care of them. Apart from the fact that the ring had been in Kanto and no one had known about it for years, which was why there had been a sudden decrease then increase in certain species of Pokemon it was also disgusting to be a part of the human race, she was happy that it had been destroyed but she was also sad that so many lives had been destroyed because of it.

Scorch moved in front of the Pokedex wary of his trainer's scowl, while he wasn't sure if it was directed at him he didn't like it on her face.

"Charmander, the current Charmander knows the moves. Growl, Leer, Tackle and Ember. Charmander has the potential to learn flamethrower and fires spin."

Micaela smiled and nodded her head, it was a good move set and while he may be a baby Pokemon she knew not to underestimate him. She looked at Scorch and smiled.

"Alright, lets increase your speed. So lets start out with something small, how about ten laps around the creek there?"

Scorch looked at the small creek and nodded his head he could easily do that!

"Char!" "_Okay!" _

Micaela watched as Scorch ran off and began to run around the creek, even though he wasn't pacing himself she knew that he would be able to do the ten laps. Micaela pulled the two eggs out of her backpack and looked at them, there were no scratches or cracks which was a very good sign because it meant that the eggs hadn't been damaged. But it also meant that the Pokemon were nowhere near close to hatching, which was a small downside to it. But the eggs were still safe and that was all that mattered, and if she had her way then nothing would harm them.

Micaela looked over at Scorch who was struggling on his fifth lap, not that she could really blame him. All he had done was walk everywhere or get picked up by her, and before that he had spent most of his time in an egg or a pokeball. Still she knew that he could do it, and she had faith in him that he would be able to do it. Micaela began collecting some rocks, she had an idea, slowly she walked towards Scorch with a grin on her face.

"After these laps I will need your help, I have an idea on how to keep the eggs warm."

Scorch pumped his paw into the air and began running his laps around the creek with more determination than what he had before, while she knew that he was doing it so he could help her with the eggs she had to admire his spirit. Micaela picked up the smallest rocks and nodded her head.

"Now to see if this works."

~~~~~ Henry ~~~~

Red eyes looked around the clearing as he tried to figure out just how he could help train his Pokemon, he didn't want to throw them into a battle straight away, but he knew that they needed some form of training or if anyone would attack them then they would have no real way of defending themselves.

"Well, first thing is first we need to see just what moves the two of you know. Then after that we will work out, what you need help on."

Lucy gave a cry of happiness as the Feebas that he had been given off professor Oak looked at him warily, Henry opened his Pokedex and looked at Lucy with it.

"Squirtle, the current Squirtle knows the moves. Tackle, Growl, Headbutt and Watergun. Squirtle has the potential to learn the moves, Aqua jet and Rapid spin."

Henry turned to Lucy and nodded his head before he looked at her, the n looked at some rocks that were nearby.

"Okay Lucy, lets try and do some damage to those rocks. By doing this you will increase your stamina and that means you can go on for longer periods of time, after that we will have a small break and then we will move onto something else."

Lucy nodded her head and turned to look at the Feebas, while the other female didn't have a name yet she knew that her trainer would find her a good one. Lucy looked at the rocks and growled, they were so going down! Henry turned and looked at the Feebas that was still warily looking at him, still he felt his heart go out to her and knew that if he hadn't had Mica then this is where he would have ended up, but he did have his sister and he would be grateful to her for the rest of his life. Not that he would tell her that, she had a big enough ego as it was.

"Alright, now then lets see about a name for you."

Henry began tapping his chin with his middle finger he thought about a name, for the female Feebas.

"How about spot?"

She shook her head, Henry shook his head as well.

"Yeah that isn't a good name for you."

This time he tilted his head to the side as he thought, nothing was said for a few minutes until Henry spoke once again.

"How about Shelly?"

Feebas shook her head once again.

"Fee, Feebas." _"The name doesn't suit me." _

Henry sighed and continued to think, he was sure that there was a good name for her he just needed to find it, after a few more minutes of thinking he snapped his fingers as he looked at her.

"Lucky! That is the perfect name for you!"

Feebas thought about the name for a few moments and Henry grew worried that she didn't like it before she nodded her head, Henry pumped his fist into the air and grinned.

"Alright, so that is the name down. Right next thing, we need to find out just what moves you know and what moves you might be able to learn. After that we can work out everything else."

He opened his Pokedex and looked at Lucky with it, he had no idea what moves she knew and he hoped that she knew at least tackle. While he wouldn't be upset if she didn't know tackle, tackle would help them both out quite a bit. But then again with how bad Lucky's trainer was he would be very shocked to find out that she did know tackle.

"Feebas, the current Feebas knows the moves, Flail, Tackle, Leer and Growl. The current Feebas has the potential to learn the moves Rain dance and Mirror coat."

Henry nodded his head before he looked at Lucky, she looked miserable and he had a feeling about why she looked like that. He picked her up and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, we will get you in tip top shape in no time!"

~~~~ Micaela ~~~~~

Violet eyes looked at Scorch who was currently sat down on the ground panting, she knew that doing the laps around the creek must have been hard for him. But by doing so he had increased his speed, while it may not have been a lot if he kept up the training he would have a good base speed stat. While she was happy that he was able to do it, she knew that it would only get harder for him, after all he still had a very long way to go and soon the training would get harder and harder, but she had faith in him.

"Ready for a break?"

Scorch looked at her with such hopeful eyes that she had to resist the urge to laugh, looked like Henry when he had went to the Dojo with her and she made him compete in a junior tournament with her, still it had been fun until he had got his revenge by making her do ice skating with him. She hated the ice with a passion, maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was cold and she kept falling over. Still she didn't like ice so that was the end of that!

Scorch walked over to her and she could see just how tired he really was, but he looked more determined than ever. The fire burning brightly in his eyes reminded her of their grandfather and how he wouldn't quit until he had got it perfect, he was stubborn and refused to give in and most of the time he did manage to do things even though he would be tired for the rest of the day.

"Here, eat some of this."

Micaela had pulled out a glass jar and had opened it, inside was a strange blue goop that smelled wonderful to Scorch. It smelled like Oran berries and he loved Oran berries, after all they were the best type of berry out there. Scorch looked at the blue goop before he sniffed, it just because it smelled like Oran berries didn't mean it was. Still it smelled like a Oran berry, it had the same colour as a Oran berry, the only difference was it was all mashed up. Why was it mashed up? Micaela looked at Scorch before she began speaking.

"It's Oran berry jam, it's safe for you to eat. There are all sorts of berry jams, mainly Henry makes them fresh because that way you still have the effects of the berries."

Micaela looked at Scorch who was still unsure about the jam, shaking her head in amusement she dipped her finger into the jam before putting it into her mouth. While he may be a pain in her arse she had to admit that Henry knew what he was going, Scorch watched Micaela and when he was happy that she wasn't going to keel over and die he happily began to eat the jam. What Micaela didn't plan on was the jar getting took of her and Scorch running away with said jar, Micaela looked at Scorch for a few minutes before she quickly stood up and began chasing him, while she knew that eating that much jam wouldn't be bad for him it wouldn't be good for him either.

"Get back here!"

Scorch shook his head and shoved his paw back into the glass jar and shoved his now blue paw into his mouth.

"Char!" "_No!"_

Micaela growled under her breath as she continued to chase after Scorch, neither of them noticed the man stood watching them from the trees. Micaela caught Scorch after a few more minutes of chasing him, the Charmander pouted as Micaela took the jar off him, said jar was now half empty. Micaela shook her head and looked at her not so guilty Pokemon.

"You really shouldn't eat that much in one go."

Scorch continued to pout as Micaela put the jar back in her bag, there was no way she was making the same mistake twice and considering the fact that Scorch couldn't get her backpack open she felt rather confidant that he wouldn't be able to get the Oran berry jam any time soon.

"Now then, seeing as you are all ready to go how about some more training?"

Scorch looked at her and nodded his head.

"Char!" "_Yes!" _

Micaela smiled and picked up some small rocks that she had collected earlier.

"Alright, now then we are going to increase the strength of your ember. By heating up these rocks not only will it keep the eggs warm but it will serve as a form of training for you."

Micaela placed a rock in front of Scorch and looked at him, the small Charmander was looking at her with curiosity.

"Each rock need to be at a certain temperature, in other words it needs to be hot enough to be held. Since rocks can hold heat quite well then we can keep the eggs warm for a longer period of time."

Scorch nodded his head, while he may not have understood all that was being said he understood the fact that the eggs need to be warm and by heating up these rocks he would be helping.

"So when I can pick the rock up in my hand and my hand stay warm we know that it is the right temperature."

Scorch nodded his head once again, he wondered how Micaela came up with this idea. Still it was a good idea, and he would be able to help and if Micaela could hold the rocks then he was doing it right. Scorch felt determination swell up inside of him, he would get this right! Micaela smiled at her Pokemon and had the feeling that once again he would surprise her, he was very good at doing that and for not being outside of a pokeball for very long he was fast as well.

"Scorch use ember!"

Scorch stood in front of the rocks and looked at them, he knew he could do it. Micaela was counting on him, Scorch knew that Micaela knew that he could do it and he didn't want to let her down, he didn't want to let the eggs either. He knew that the small beings inside of those eggs were counting on him and he knew that he wasn't going to let anything happen to them he couldn't. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth.

"Char!"

A small flame left his mouth and hit the rock, he watched as Micaela picked the rock and shook her head before she gently patted him on the head.

"It will take more than once Scorch, lets try it again."

Scorch nodded his head and clenched his paws, he could do this!

"Char!"

The flame that hit the rocks was slightly bigger than the last one and he felt pride swell inside of him, he was doing it! Still there was a long way to go and he knew that. Micaela picked up the rock and smiled gently.

"It's getting warmer."

Scorch's chest puffed up as he felt the pride swell, his trainer was happy for him and he was happy as well.

"Char!"

The two of them watched as the flame hit the rock and the rock changed colour changed slightly, Scorch pumped his fist into the air and looked at the rock, he had done it. Micaela picked up the rock and smiled, it felt warm enough but whether it would live up to the task of keeping the eggs warm was a different matter altogether.

"Lets see if we can get the second one done."

Scorch pumped his paw into the air, he had done it! Now all he needed to do was get the second one done and the third and he would have done it! Micaela shook her head at her Pokemon's antics, still he had every right to be happy and proud of himself. He had only been out in the world for two days and already he was coming along nicely, although she was worried about stronger Pokemon and trainers she knew that if they kept up with the way that they were going then they shouldn't have any trouble at all.

"Char!"

Micaela rolled her eyes, it looked like he had started without her and the fact that the rock seemed to be changing colours told her what she needed to know. Picking up the rock she smiled when it felt warm to her touch.

"Good job Scorch."

At the rate he was going he would get Ember down in no time, which was a good thing considering these woods were filled with poison types, grass, fire, bug, water and flying. Micaela wasn't dumb enough to believe that all of the Pokemon would be friendly so they had best be on their guard and make sure that nothing got past them.

Hidden in the trees just a few feet away from them stood a man, his white coat reeked of alcohol as he looked at the young trainer before him. She was a interesting character, not only were her training methods unique but they way she was handling the Pokemon spoke of previous lessons as if she had been around them for her whole life. It was possible that someone in her family was a Pokemon breeder and if that was the case then it was no surprise that she was so good with Pokemon, the man rubbed his forehead.

"It's too early for this and I need a drink."

But for some reason he found that he couldn't pull himself away from the young trainer, he watched as she had her Charmander heat up the rocks to keep the eggs warm. It was a strange and unusual tactic but it looked like it worked, it also served a dual purpose as well. Professor Daniel knew a good trainer when he saw one, he also knew how to spot the bad ones from the good ones despite his drinking. Yet the trainer in front of him didn't even compare to the others that he had seen, sure he may have been a hard arse and refused to give people starting Pokemon and Pokedexs but looked at how they had turned out!

One of them was head of Team Rocket, and the second one was running Team Aqua!

He had no idea how those two had been able to get their hands on a trainers licence, he snorted and shook his head. He had spent far too long sober but he had been told that he had to stop drinking, so he had done. While he got the shakes and the cravings he found that it was nothing that he could deal with, he had poured every bottle of alcohol that he had down the drain and while he had cried doing so he had felt better for it.

Still he was only 50 year old and yet he felt far older than what he was, there were a lot of things that he needed to do and there were a lot of things that he wanted to see before he died and when he did die it was going to be on his own terms not because his liver decided that it was going to pack in on him. Hazel eyes looked at the young woman, she would be truly stunning when she grew up and she would have both men and women flock to her. While he was enjoying watching her it was the brother he wanted to see as well, while he wasn't sure, he could have sworn that he had seen that face somewhere before. He knew it!

Still there was no rush for him to go and find the brother, he was rather interested in watching how the young woman trained her Charmander it was clear that it was well thought out and he had to give the young woman credit she knew what she was doing, however there was something about her eyes that was calling to him. He had seen that shade of violet a long time ago but he couldn't quite place where he had seen it, he could easily remember the colour he just couldn't think of where he had seen it.

But it didn't really matter at the moment, he knew it would come to him and he would be able to solve the mystery that surrounded her and her brother, but he also knew that it would bug him until he remembered where he had seen that face and that shade of violet before. He leaned against a nearby tree and watched as both her and her Charmander played around for a bit, he could easily see the love between them and that wasn't something that you saw every day. Most people saw Pokemon as tools or as weapons that could be used to defeat their enemy, it was something that was becoming quite common as the years went on and people changed more and more, so to see this?

It warmed his withered heart, still he had things he needed to do and he couldn't continue to watch them all day no matter how heart warming the scene was.

Micaela spun Scorch around in a circle as she laughed, not only were the eggs now warm but his ember had some fire power behind it, and the pun was intended. Micaela snickered to herself as she thought about all of the jokes and puns she could now use, she knew that it would get on people's nerves but that would be the funny bit, and the jokes and puns were funny as well.

" I think that is enough training for today, why don't you take a nap. It will help get your energy back up and ready for tomorrow."

Scorch gave a yawn and Micaela resisted the urge to go aww, while it was cute she could see how easily Scorch got tired out. Perhaps she should work on his stamina and endurance next? Micaela tossed the idea around for a few moments and decided that she would do that, not only would it help him in the long run but he would be able to do a lot more if they could get them up.

"Scorch asleep as well?"

Micaela looked over at Henry who was dripping wet and his lips were starting to turn blue, Micaela jumped up and pulled him towards the fire while ordering.

"Strip."

A white eyebrow was raised as Henry looked at her.

"Why Mica I didn't know you suddenly liked men."

Micaela flushed and hit her brother on the back of the head while scoffing.

"My preference has not changed, you need to get out of those wet clothes before you fall ill."

Henry began stripping out of his wet clothes while Micaela put more wood onto the fire, the two of them listened to the popping sound that it made. For awhile neither of them said anything until Micaela asked.

"So what happened?"

Henry rubbed his hands together as he tried to get warm, and despite the fact that Kanto was normally warm it felt like one of the rare cold days. Cold days were few and far in-between and when they hit everyone knew about it, not only could it snow at any given moment but Pokemon refused to go out. The nights were even worse and yet, there had been no snow and it looked like it wouldn't snow on the night which they were both thankful for.

"Lucy was swimming, we had spent ages trying to figure out a name for her before we finally settled on Lucky because of how we found her. So while Lucy was off destroying rocks Lucky had decided to increase her speed by swimming, all was fine until someone or something threw a rock at her and she lost whatever speed she had. That wouldn't have been an issue if there hadn't have been a swarm of Beedrill and Butterfree fighting, Lucky was getting attacked from three sides in the end in jumped in and swam to her."

Micaela scowled and people wondered why she didn't get on with anyone? Who throws something at a Pokemon? For that matter what right did they have to do so? But then again he did say someone or something, for all they knew it could have been a Pokemon dropping something and it startled Lucky. Micaela looked at the red marks that were starting to appear on Henry's arms before she sighed.

"You can't go a single day without getting hurt, can you?"

Henry snickered as he shook his head.

"When have I ever been able to stay out of trouble?"

Micaela shook her head and looked over at the sleeping Pokemon, they all looked so peaceful that it made something inside of her ache.

"Do you think they miss us?"

Both of them knew just who they were, and while they didn't remember much of their parents they did often wonder what they were doing from time to time.

"I don't know, all I know is if see our father I will punch him. I may not be able to hit women Micaela so I will leave our mother to you."

Micaela nodded her head, neither of them liked what their parents had done. They may not know everything that had happened but they knew when they were being lied to, and they knew that their grandfather was lying to them. It had taken some research and they had been able to find what they had wanted to know, their parents were not dead. There was no record of their deaths, which meant that they had been dumped on their grandfather, which would explain why they had no memories of them. Still they wouldn't trade what memories they had for the world and if they ever saw their parents again all they would get was a slap and a punch, depending on what mood they were in.

"They haven't regretted what they did to us, and I don't think that they ever will. I don't care about the what if's and should have been, all I know is they dropped us off on grandfather's doorstep like yesterdays rubbish. As far as I am concerned he was the one that raised us."

Micaela wrapped her arms around Henry, they may not remember their parents but they could still remember things. The sound of someone shattering a glass as it was thrown over Micaela's head, Henry crying out in pain as he was hit.

That was the curse about being a physic, they could remember things as far back as when the ywere younger, things that they didn't want to remember. Things that had hurt them, that had changed them. But there was nothing that could be done about it, they both knew that those memories would be with them for the rest of their lives, it was no shock that their grandfather's memory was still as good as it was.

Physics had such good memory because their psychic energy drew off their emotions and aura, the stronger the aura of a person the stronger they would be as a physic. While a physic can understand Pokemon and move things with their mind they also have very good memories as they use more of their brain than a normal human being, so while they were never able to forget things they could also use their knowledge to help people and Pokemon.

It was how the two of them were able to remember all of their trainers lessons even though they hadn't been to a trainer school in 6 years, it was both a curse and a blessing.

Micaela leaned against Henry as the two of them looked up at the stars, neither of them had anything to say and to be honest they didn't know what to say to each other. While they could wish and dream that their parents loved them they both knew that it wasn't the truth, their parents had never loved them and the first chance that they had got they had been dumped on their grandfather's doorstep.

They would forever be grateful to their grandfather, he didn't have to take them in yet he did so without complaint. So no matter what life threw at them, no matter how many times the got knocked down they would both get back up because they had someone who believed in them, they had someone that loved them no matter what. Still the road of life would take them places that they had only ever dream about, places that they wished that they could go to. Yet here they were on their very own journey, the two of them continued to look up at the stars.

~~~ Katli town, Richard's house ~~~~

It was strange in the house, it was empty. No sound of footsteps, no doors slamming, no fighting over who gets the bath where he never thought he would see the day where he found an quiet house disturbing, he had always loved the quiet and the peace that the town gave him. And yet he found himself missing the noise, the sound of Micaela and Henry fighting as she tried to get the last tub of ice-cream. Luna gave a mournful cry and rested her head on his knee.

"You miss them too?"

Luna nodded her head, she had still been a Vulpix when he had gotten the twins. She had hatched only a day earlier, her mother had died protecting her nest. So it was no shock that they had gotten on so well, still he felt strange, as if there was something missing and he supposed that there was. For the past 14 years he had been raising Micaela and Henry, showing them how to look after Pokemon, how to control their powers.

Without them here it seemed like the life had been drained out of the house, in a way he supposed that it had been, even the town didn't feel the same which was saying something as back then the nearest hospital had been Vermillion. So he had been born in the town, his aunt had been the midwife and his father had helped him get delivered. Still he wasn't the only one feeling like this, many of the older people who had lived in the town for as long as he had missed the two of them. However it wasn't just the fact that they missed them, for the longest time the two of them had been the youngest people in a town and now they were out in the big wide world.

It didn't sit right with some of them, while they could all understand that going on a journey was part of growing up, it would help shape them into the adults that everyone could see that they were going to be. Still there was a difference between growing up and moving out sort of, although going on a Pokemon journey was considered normal and going against gyms and gym leaders. And going through Mild woods, oh they knew about the fact that the two of them were in Mild woods training. It wasn't that hard to guess what they would do next, and while they were happy that they were taking their training seriously they didn't want Daniel to tell them who their parents are.

It had caused the biggest scandal in the town, and although they knew who their parents were they wouldn't tell the two teens, after all that was Richard's job. Even though they were 16, almost 17 years of age which caused them to pause, they wouldn't be celebrating their birthday inside the town, they would most likely be in the middle of nowhere.

Richard stood up and looked at Luna, the Ninetails was looking at him with knowing eyes and he knew why. Richard scowled as he began packing his bag.

"Alright, so they were right! Stop looking at me like that."

With that he left the room to go and pack a bag, he needed to see Daniel anyway to make sure that the man was keeping his promise. After all the man had spent the better part of 30 years drunk, so a helpful reminder wouldn't go amiss. With is bag packed he looked at Luna who was sat beside the door an expectant look on her face.

"I wasn't going to leave you behind."

Luna pointed her snout into the air as she walked out of the door, Richard shook his head as he tried to figure out just what he had done wrong, or if he had offended her in some way with Luna he was never really sure. He walked to the front door and opened it, he knew he would be coming back. It wouldn't be right if he helped them on their journey this was for them, he could point them in the right direction but he couldn't do it for them.

Richard groaned and knew that he would be checking up on them every few months, it wasn't that he didn't trust them it was the amount of trouble the two of them got into. After all he did the exact same thing when he was their age, Luna walked calmly beside him as he used the old shortcut to get to Mild woods. Nearly everyone in the town knew about the shortcut and most of them had used it several times as Mild woods was a direct way to Pewter city, the only ones that didn't know about the short cut were Micaela and Henry. That didn't mean that they didn't go exploring the woods, they had caused more than their fair share of panic in the town. From the moment the two of them could walk they had been exploring the town, getting into all sorts of trouble and mischief. But even though they got into all sorts of trouble they had never harmed anyone on purpose even when their powers were starting to grow.

Richard had an idea of what the two of them had done, but he couldn't really prove anything and not that he wanted to. He could still remember the day when Henry had told him he was gay, or as Richard called it homosexual.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~

"_Grandfather! Henry has something to tell you!" _

_Micaela shrieked with laughter as she was chased through the front room, her small feet hit the wood flooring as Henry chased her around the room. Richard grabbed hold of Henry and sat him down on his knee as Micaela climbed up on the chair and sat on the arm of it. _

"_Now then, what do you want to tell me?" _

_Henry bit his lip and looked away, Micaela made 'go on' gestures with her hands. After a few minutes of nothing being said Henry spoke in a quiet voice. _

"_I'm gay." _

_If he hadn't have been straining to hear what had been said before then he was straining to hear what Henry had said. Micaela rolled her eyes before calmly stating. _

"_Henry is gay." _

_Richard blinked, once, twice and a third time just to make sure. He looked at Henry who was fidgeting on his knee and shook his head. _

"_I knew for years Henry, and you as Micaela." _

_The two smiles filled with relief were enough to make him smile, just because they liked their own gender didn't mean anything to him. Until they brought their partners around then they were going to have a problem. _

~~~~End flashback ~~~~~

Nothing had changed after that, they were still his grandchildren and just because they preferred their own gender wasn't going to change anything, but just because he had accepted them for themselves didn't mean that other people did. There had been tears, screaming and nearly everything underneath the sun when he had found out that people were bullying them, of course the tears didn't come from him. But rather his two very upset grandchildren and no one was allowed to hurt his grandchildren at all, Richard quickly walked through the grass with Luna by his side.

The small cottage that was in front of him reminded him that while he would be able to catch a glimpse of his grandchildren he was here on business as well. He knocked on the door and a cold smile made it's way onto his lips as he stared into the hazel eyes.

"Hello Daniel, we need to have a little chat."

The door closed with an ominous wind.


End file.
